


Just A Show

by KofaChan



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Control, Escort, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofaChan/pseuds/KofaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a stripper and part time escort for a company called ATLAS, a sub-company of the powerful Hyperion. It’s one of the darker sides to the company that the public doesn’t talk about. He’s just making money to get by, pay bills and try to save up for college. So when the CEO himself, Jack, calls upon him for an escort job and promises triple pay? Hell yes he’s going to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loosen Up Those Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but felt it was appropriate to post here too. It had decent reviews on tumblr and if more people like it here then maybe I'll think about writing more. Give me feedback!!

He pulled on his stockings, adjusting them a little along his thighs. They were blue with yellow stripes seeming to dance throughout, twirling in a funny design. They were connected by clips to his underwear, which were blue silk panties that hugged him in all the right places.

Taking a breath he looked at himself in the mirror. He was nervous as all hell. This was his first big job. It was _huge_! Somehow, someway, the CEO of the main company that owned the one he worked for had picked him out for a show. Out of all the people who could have possibly been picked, he was the one. It was intimidating to say the least. Not only that though, but he was also getting triple pay for taking care of someone of such high status. This also meant he had to do whatever the CEO wanted, make him happy in every way possible. 

Easy. It wouldn’t be anything he hadn’t experienced before, he was sure of that.

Rhys slipped on the slender blue dress that went to his knees and had an open back, displaying quite a bit of skin and even part of his tattoo design.

He stood before the mirror, looking at himself. He was wearing make up, which made him look more feminine and his hair was styled to one side, styled to stay in place. If you didn’t know any better, you would think he was actually a woman. 

He slipped on some heels and wrapped a jacket around himself before grabbing his purse and heading out.

The request was to meet the man in his office in the main Hyperion building. An odd request since most clients tended to want to keep things to a hotel or something less personal. But he would comply to the request. It wouldn’t bother him much either way.

A taxi ride across the city and he was there. He paid the driver and headed into the building. Security was aware of this meeting apparently because he was let in and guided to the elevator. It was after hours, so mostly everyone had gone home.

While in the elevator, Rhys was taking another chance to take a breath. This was it. No disappointing. He had to put on a show. The best god damn show he could. 

The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the top, making him more nervous the longer he had to wait. And then there was that almost satisfying **ding**  as he reached the floor of Jack’s office. He stepped out of the elevator and glanced around. A lobby area with a reception desk and large double doors that led into the CEO’s office. No one was there. It was dark, the lights dimmed on this floor and it was giving Rhys the creeps. “Nothing bad will happen. It’s just a job, Rhys...” he reminded himself.

He stepped forward and raised a hand to knock on the door. He waited quietly until he heard a gruff “Come in” from beyond the threshold.

Rhys took this last chance to gather himself before pushing the door open. A pleasant smile presented itself over his lips as he entered the large and rather extravagant office. It was elegantly laid out with shelves of books that Rhys was certain were more for show than actual reading. A couch area made for comfortable sitting arrangements as well as the large desk area which sat his client. There was also a fountain, which Rhys found odd. Who would want such a thing on the top floor of a business building? The room seemed to be made up of mostly window though, which looked out over the city and showed almost everything.

His client was distracted by something which Rhys could only assume was paperwork. His gaze was down, looking through a pair of glasses with a pen in hand. He hadn’t even so much as glanced up as Rhys entered, which discouraged him a little. Was he too early?

Glancing at his watch he made note that he wasn’t. He was right on time. Eleven o’clock on the dot, to be exact. But he didn’t interrupt the man. Either way he was getting paid.

He moved towards the desk, coming over and standing by to be ready whenever he was. 

Jack was finishing up some paperwork for a major deal he was working on. It was turning into quite the hassle though. A lot of technical jargon he really could care less about. They were making it sound fancier than it needed to be. He was about ready to throw this contract back at the bastards and tell them to rewrite it.

With a sigh of annoyance, he finally reached up to pull off his glasses. He let them fall onto the desk and he rubbed his eyes. Enough of that for the night.

It was then that he finally looked up at Rhys since he had walked in. Well, he definitely looked better than his profile photo had given. “So you’re the girl?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms as his eyes visibly inspected Rhys’s frame.

Rhys tensed as Jack said ‘girl’. Did he know he was a guy? Was he expecting a female? He frowned slightly, “Sir...I’m dressed like this but I’m a man. I’m not...” “You take it, don’t you?” The direct question surprised him. So blunt and right to the point. “Well, yes but..” “Then you’re a girl for the night kiddo...” “But I prefer--” He quickly stopped himself as Jack gave him this overpowering glare. 

Right, it didn’t matter what he preferred. Jack was his client and he had to obey. It was whatever the man wanted, not the other way around. Rhys should know that, but still. Most clients understood his side too.

“Well? I’m waiting...” Jack watched Rhys, who was obviously uncomfortable. He didn’t know exactly what Jack wanted, but that was the point. Jack wanted to see what he would do on his own without instruction.

Rhys pulled off his purse and jacket, setting them down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. He moved around and came to sit down in front of Jack, showing him his legs as he sat there. “Whatever you want. You’re the client, sir...” he stated, “Do you want a dance? Do you want a show and tell?”

“Surprise me.”

Rhys frowned again. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Jack was being stubborn. He wasn’t telling him _anything_. It was a guessing game as to what the man wanted. So Rhys would have to improvise. Surprise him? Fine, he would do just that.


	2. I'm Not Your Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a little heated in the handsome mans office. But things don't quite go the way everyone wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! It was apparently liked enough to make a second chapter. If the reviews continue to be positive I'll keep writing more. Thanks for the positivity!

He stepped off the desk, moving away from Jack. The man was so unreadable. Generally he had  _some_ idea as to what his clients were after. Either they wanted a show with little to no talking or they wanted you to worship them like they were some sort of  **god**. Some of those people were definitely the worser clients. He did not know where to place Jack though. He wasn't giving him even the slightest hint of what he wanted. He was unreadable and even his eyes didn't give off a hint of enjoyment. It was as if he was in some boring board meeting or something. Nothing was showing through that stoic face of his.

It was a challenge. A test. Jack wanted to see what the kid had in him, if he had anything at all. He didn't look like much beyond the make up and Jack didn't like boring. He watched as Rhys began to move his body, slowly starting to dance for him even though there was a definite lack of music. He was moving his hips in a ridiculous manner, shaking his arms and running his hands over his slender form in an attempt to be  _sexy_. It was unappealing to be honest.

"Who the hell taught you how to dance? My gramma could move better."

The sudden outburst from Jack caused Rhys to stop. He looked towards the older man, confused and nervous. Everyone liked this.  **Everyone** liked this! What was wrong with what he was doing? "The girls at the...the joint, they taught me. I just...Is it bad? I've been doing that for three years now...." he replied reluctantly. Had he been taught wrong? Everyone did this, their clients ate it up. Was it just because he was really a guy that Jack was giving him a hard time? "Yea, well it sucks. You need to do better than that pumpkin or you're just wasting my time. You wanna get paid, don'tcha?" The threat hung in the air like poison. Of course Rhys wanted to get paid, but his comments were annoying him.

First he wouldn't acknowledge his gender and now he was reaming on him for his dancing and threatening to not pay him. That was a dick move. He was being such an asshole! If it wasn't for the fact that he was a  _prime_ client, top of the line, owner of the company he worked for and all that, then Rhys would have told him where to go. But he needed to be calm and collect. Jack was important and he couldn't just go pissing him off. That could cost him his job.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the best smile he could muster. "Well... _sir_ , what would you like?" Jack rubbed his chin, watching him now in silence. He wondered if he should tell him or keep him guessing. "Move those hips, move like you mean it. Don't force it kitten. It's something natural. You look like a fricken giraffe trying to tap dance or some shit. Try again..." Second chance. Ok, deep breath. Start over, slowly move. Gently sway his hips and move in a sensual manner. "No, fuck it. You're doing it wrong..." Jack grumbled, reaching for his phone, "I'm just gunna call Henderson right now and tell'em this was a fluke. Failed to please me..." He picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

Rhys stared at Jack. He was serious? He wasn't even telling him what the hell he wanted. He wasn't even  _hinting_ it! He was being such an  **asshole** and nothing seemed to make this jackass happy. "Then you should have picked someone more your taste," Rhys spoke up. This cause Jack to pause. "What was that cupcake...?" "You heard me.." Rhys moved around the desk to gather his things from the chair he abandoned them on. He glanced at his watch. It had been ten minutes since he had been here and he had already had enough of this guy. "You aren't even telling me what you want. If you want to cancel the appointment then fine. Better than me dancing in the dark trying to please someone who won't be pleased. Take your triple pay and shove it up your stuck up ass."

Rhys turned and stormed towards the door, frustrated and ready to go home. He knew he'd get backlash for this but fuck it. This guy was an asshole.

"Hold it," Jack called after him. Rhys paused at the door, turning to glare at him. He tensed however as he saw Jack coming around his desk and moving towards him. He stepped up, moving into Rhys's space. He was grinning. Why the hell was he grinning? "Check, kiddo..." he was leaning in, face mere inches from Rhys's, "You passed."

Passed? What the hell did he pass? A look of confusion presented itself and Rhys quickly stepped back from Jack but there was a door there and now his back was pressed firmly against it. "Fuck you. You make no sense." Rhys's hand began to search for the handle to open the door and leave the office. "Most people just try their damndest to please me. They pout and apologize. They belittle themselves...But you?" Suddenly Jack snatched up Rhys's chin and forced him to look at him. "You definitely didn't do any of that. Just what I want. Someone who will take shit...Come on kitten, I'm not done with you yet..."

"You like someone sticking up for themselves? That's... _weird_..." "Weird?" Jack laughed, "Mmm, no. I just like them feisty. I like someone who won't submit right away. Ain't my thing. But you definitely have a lot of fight...So come on. Show me what you are made of..." "What do you want then? You hate my dancing, you hate my gender. You've been a dick ever since I got here..." Jack grabbed hold of the front of Rhys's dress and pulled him further into the room, back towards his desk. "C'mon kiddo, I've asked for three hours. Don't disappoint me."

He released Rhys and moved to take the mans jacket and purse. He set them aside on the desk and adjusted Rhys's stature. "Let me show you how to do it properly...." Jack took hold of Rhys's hips and began to move them. "Roll your hips, not shake them. And your hands? Move them like this...Pro tip from a pro, babe..." Jack winked at Rhys, though this was only making him uncomfortable. Did his client want to teach him how to be sexy? Was that his trope? He did not understand this one bit. Did Jack just want to touch him? Even if his hands were moving his own over his body, it was still in a sexual way. It made him nervous. It had his stomach in knots. He was uncomfortable.

Jack was silent now while he moved Rhys's hands slowly over his frame. His eyes wandered over that slender form. Maybe this kid wasn't boring after all. He had stuck up to him and he did have a pretty rockin' body. "Take the dress off..." Jack spoke, though it was more like an order, "Take it off and dance like I just showed you." Jack backed off now and sat on the edge of his desk, watching Rhys. The man wasn't moving at first and he gave him a disappointed look. What the hell was the kid waiting for?! He had told him what he wanted now. Wasn't that what this idiot wanted him to do?

Before Jack could scold him, Rhys was reaching up to slip the fabric from his shoulders. Slowly he slid it down, rotating his hips and slowly moving his hands down as he removed the dress. He received a devilish grin from Jack as the man watched in delight. Now this was a show. The dress was coming down, slowly, teasingly. Revealing beautiful tattoo designs all over the slender mans frame. And then there were also scars, but even those were beautiful. For someone who dressed feminine, there was a lack of a bra. Not that Jack minded. He got a nice view of perk nipples, which had him licking his lips. It was certainly a nice sight to see.

The dress slid to the floor and Rhys stepped out of it, revealing his silk underwear and long stockings. Damn what a view.

But Rhys was just standing there now. As if all nerve had left the kid. What the hell? Why wasn't he moving?

Rhys didn't like the look the CEO was giving him. It made him uncomfortable. He had dealt with discomfort before, but this time seemed different for some reason. "Do you want me to keep dancing or do you want a more.... _intimate_ level of contact...?"

There he was asking shit again. "Do whatever comes natural. Do I have to spell it out to you dumb dumb?" Jack hissed, "Come on, I want to see that feisty body of yours move. Tease me, entertain me. Fucking  **move**!" Rhys cringed at the harshness in his words. He was being such an asshole. But maybe that was just his way?

Taking a deep breath, Rhys closed his eyes and let it go. He let it out. His nerves unwound and he began to move with the rhythm playing in his own head. He moved his hips, rolling them and moving around, turning his back to Jack. He bent forward, running his hands up his sides and coming back up. He was getting lost in this, nearly forgetting Jack was there. It was like he was alone and Jack didn't even matter.

He was moving with the motions, enjoying himself and then it happened.

Jack's hands wrapped around Rhys's waist and pulled him close possessively. "Such a little whore..." he whispered in his ear, "Bet I could bend you over this desk right now and you'd be screaming my name. Begging for it..." His hands were moving lower, Rhys's eyes were open wide now. He was touching him and he was being forceful with him. His hands were ravaging him. One now slid up and snatched a nipple between rough fingers. He pinched and twisted, face leaning into the crook of Rhys's neck. Kissing and then teeth biting, leaving harsh marks over sensitive skin. Rhys gasped, shuttering at this feeling he was getting. "Wanna be my little whore? Let daddy put you in your place...Put you where you belong..."

His words only made him feel off. It made Rhys not want this. He didn't want it. He was uncomfortable. This wasn't ok. Alarms were screaming and he was always told to stop when he didn't want to go any further. They couldn't force you.

"Stop..." Rhys spoke, grabbing at Jack's hands now. "Stop being feisty. Come on kitten...let me do this.." His hands weren't stopping. Rhys tried to moved forward but Jack pulled him back. Suddenly he was being pushed against the desk. Jack's hand was between his legs, rubbing him through those panties. "Fuck...hahah, bet you like this, don'tcha?" Jack grinned, obvious lust and need for power written on his face. Jack leaned in and began to ravage Rhys's chest. "Stop..I said stop!" Rhys stated, trying to be more firm. He wasn't listening though.

Rhys's hand wandered out to find something on the desk. He needed to hit Jack. He wasn't stopping. Rhys grasped the first thing his hand landed on, which happened to be a lamp. He gripped it and brought it up, smashing it into Jack's head. The CEO stumbled back in pain, hissing and holding his head. Rhys quickly jumped up and grabbed his items, running for the door. "You..fuck..." Jack hissed, trying to regain himself from this disorientation he was feeling.

Rhys moved out of the doors and quickly pushed the button for the elevator. "Come on...Come on!!" He looked back in fear towards the office. His heart was racing as he pushed the button again, as if that would make the elevator come faster. His eyes never left the office doors. He could hear stumbling and the sound of something smashing. The door opened and Jack was looking at him, enraged and bleeding from his temple. "You...Fucking christ! Why the fuck did you hit me?!" Rhys didn't answer. He heard the  **ding** of the elevator and quickly hopped inside. He pushed the button for the bottom floor, pushing for the doors to close. "Take your triple pay and shove it, asshole. This isn't how you treat people. Call me again when you figure that out!" Rhys brought up his hand, giving Jack the middle finger just as the doors closed in the angered mans face.

Rhys sighed, adrenalin still pumping. Holy hell that was terrifying.

While in the elevator, Rhys put on his dress and got himself fixed up. He sent a quick message to Henderson, a text that read: ' _Client was an asshole. He wouldn't take no. I'm sorry..._ ' He was expecting to be fired. So much for quick money for college.


	3. The New Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are being so nice. Gosh I will try to do more chapters and to do better. Now that I've kinda laid the ground for what I want this to be. I hope you guys keep enjoying it!

Rhys made it out of the building without issue. The security was no where in sight and Jack was, well, probably still up on the top floor. Once outside though, he didn't stick around to wait for a taxi. He walked as fast as he could to the nearest bus terminal to wait for a taxi there. All the while he was being paranoid, looking around nervous as all hell. He wasn't sure what to expect from Jack. He had just pissed off the CEO of the top company in the city. Not to mention the man who owned the sub-company he worked for and pretty much every other place he could possibly apply for a job. He may have just ruined his life over for this mess. But there was nothing he could do about it now. 

There was no message from Henderson, but it was late now. Just after one in the morning when he finally got home. "He's going to be pissed..." he murmured, slipping off his heels. He rubbed his feet for a moment before proceeding to get undressed and hop into the shower. He felt gross and defiled and he was hoping that the warm water would help him relax.

The water hit him and he let out a long hum of relief. He let it caress his body, washing away all of the make up and feeling of defilement from him. He stayed in there for at least a half hour before finally emerging. He checked his phone one last time as he made his way into his bedroom. No new messages. "My as well go to bed for now..." He moved to pull on some boxers and a t-shirt three sizes too big for him. He plugged his phone in beside the bed and collapsed onto the comfortable mattress. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

He was woken to his phone going off. It felt like he had only slept maybe an hour or two. Tiredly he moved his arm out from under the covers, making groaning noises as if that would quiet the phone. He felt around the night stand for the item but it had vibrated itself off of the table and was now on the floor. "God damn..." he cursed. Slowly he moved over and reached down to snatch the item from the floor. He had now missed the call. Rhys reached up and brushed some of his messy locks out of his hair, which was a complete mess since he had gone to bed with it wet. 

Well, he at least slept longer than it felt. The clock said 8:30AM.

"Who is this..?" he murmured as he opened his phone to look at the messages. Someone else, someone  _not_ Henderson, was messaging him from the company. He needed to come in as soon as possible. It was an urgent request. The same number had been trying to call him. "Weird...." he sighed, "Maybe Henderson's boss is involved now too? Shit..." He threw off the covers and sat up, looking over the other messages. There was a notification from his bank.

Rhys nearly dropped his phone as he read the amount of money that had been transferred into his account via one  **CEO** of Hyperion. "What...?" He gawked at the number. It was far more than  _triple_ pay. But hadn't he fucked up? Maybe this was his goodbye gift from the asshole. "Pity money..." he murmured as he stood up. He moved to his closet and pulled out some tight jeans and a loose t-shirt. No need to dress feminine for this kind of meeting. A meeting where he'd potentially get fired. 

He moved into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix the mess of hair on his head. He played with it a little and decided to leave it semi-messy. He didn't have time to make it perfect right now. His phone was going off again. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

_"Hello there...Mister...uh...Rhys? Ya, we'll call ya that. How are you feeling this morning?"_

"Uh...Fine? I guess, who is thi--"

_"Good. **Great**. Hey, listen. There's a black car, fancy and stylish, parked right outside your place. The driver's gunna take ya to where I need you to be. Oh and uh, don't forget your little heels. We got a lot to discuss there Rhys."_

"Ok...Is Mr. Henderson going to be there?"

_"Henderson? Ohhh **Heenndderrsooonnn**. He uhh...he was  **dismissed** recently...."_

"Dismissed?! I just talked to him yesterday!"

_"He had an accident this morning. You'll be reporting to me now."_

"Oh? And who the hell are you?"

A laugh came from the phone that sounded anything but friendly.  _"You certainly do have a mouth on you, don't you? Hmm, see you soon Rhys."_

"Asshole!" he pulled the phone back and glared at it. Whoever the man was he had hung up on him. He slipped the phone into his pocket and headed back into his bedroom. He packed up a backpack of things, including a simple dress and his heels in case he needed them. He then grabbed his wallet and keys by the door and headed out from his apartment after locking up. Whatever was going on he didn't feel that great about.

As promised, there was a black car waiting for him outside his shitty apartment. It looked out of place from the neighborhood and wasn't hard to spot. He climbed inside and glanced around before looking towards the driver. "Do you know where we're going?" he asked as politely as possible. But the driver didn't acknowledge him. He didn't utter a single word. "Ok, great. They sent me a mute driver..." He sat back and crossed his arms, staring out the window of the car. He was watching the street signs now, keeping an eye out for the direction they were going. It wasn't hard to figure out they were going to the very building he had run out of the night before.  _Shit_.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and keeping himself calm. He just had to avoid seeing the CEO guy again. It would be fine.  **He** would be fine. Right?

Rhys held his backpack close the entire ride, actually contemplating on bailing out of the car. But it was far too late for that. They were in the crowded core of the city and they knew where he lived. They had all of his information. He hadn't been told what was going to happen so maybe it wasn't  _bad_. But then, what happened to Henderson?

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the driver announced they were there. "Oh, he speaks," Rhys murmured sarcastically. He looked out the window at the familiar building and the feeling of unease only grew. He opened the door and slipped out of the car, heading for the front entrance. He had to keep his cool. He couldn't let them smell fear. If they did then he was done for. This company was cutthroat on the inside, especially the side of the company he was currently in.

He walked up to the front desk and was about to speak when the lady there offered him a card key. "52nd floor, follow the hall on the right when you get there and go into the first office at the end. Can't miss it. It's big and there's a giant gold name plate on it..."

Rhys stared at the card key and frowned, looking back at her. But she was ignoring him now. God damn these people.

He moved to the elevators and held the card key, using it to access the 52nd floor. Rhys stepped off the elevator, pushing passed the men and women in suits. He definitely felt out of place in his casual clothes and they were staring at him like he didn't belong. He tried to push their looks out of his mind as he moved down the hall towards the office that was spoken of. "Gold name plate..." he glanced around, "They're all gold on the doors...."

He stopped as he caught the sight of the rather large sign on the door at the end of the hall. It read  **Hugo Vasquez - Executive of Atlas Affairs and Customer Satisfaction**.  _Customer Satisfaction_? "Someone's being preachy about his position..." he murmured and shook his head.

Rhys approached the door and gave a knock. He heard someone talking on a phone beyond the door. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying though. Things were far too muffled from the door. He knocked again, this time a little harder. He heard the man quickly finish his call before shouting for him to enter. 

He pushed open the door and came in, looking up at the mysterious man. Black hair, beard, and a fancy suit. Gold  _everywhere_. Definitely compensating for something. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he spoke politely. He wasn't fired yet so he had to keep his cool. For now.

"Ahhh, Rhyyysss!" Hugo stepped around his desk, moving to sit down and motioning for Rhys to do the same. "I uh...I heard you had a choice encounter with one of our top clients the other night.  **The** Jack. The man on top. The  _best_ man on top..."

"Yes...He tried to push things too far and I wasn't comfortable. Mr. Henderson always told us to stop if we weren't comfortable."

"Riiiggghhhtttt....." Hugo picked up a file from his desk, glancing over it and then pushing it towards Rhys, "He wants to make you his  _exclusive_ escort. Doesn't want anyone else...But uh, he says you need more training. Your dancing was disappointing."

Rhys was still trying to register the first part he had said. "Wait, what? Go back a second...He wants me to be his exclusive? So...I'm not fired?"

A deep chuckle came from Hugo's chest. "Fired? No, no. You are our top escort in  **customer satisfaction**. You may need work, but people like you. Now, these lessons. They will be private at this address." He slid a card across the table.

Rhys reached out to take the item, looking it over. "Who is my instructor? And how much is this going to cost me?" He was saving for college after all. It might not be worth it to invest in these lessons. Especially for an asshole who he had run out on. "And is the CEO going to pipe down and take his time or is he going to push things too far again?"

"Your instructor is a good on. The  **best** , if I do say so. And your uh...your cost? Well, there's  _no_ cost. Jack is paying for it all. He must really  _like_ you. Annddd...." Hugo pulled out an envelope from inside his suit jacket and passed it to Rhys, "This is a letter for the contract Jack wrote up himself for your  _arrangement_. You have twenty four hours to decide. If we don't hear from you. Well, you're going to have trouble finding your ground in this company."

Rhys had pulled out the paper and was looking over it when he heard his words. He looked up at Hugo, "Are you threatening me..?"

"Threaten? No, not at all. Just keep in mind who you're dealing with here Rhys. Be smart about this. Also, the contract is non-negotiable. Take it or leave it. Now I have other uh... **clients** to see. So please," Hugo motioned towards the door.

He stood up with a huff, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. The contract and the card in hand. He had a lot to think about. "Oh! Rhys, on more thing! You're at the club tonight. Last night. Hope you did bring those heels of yours." Rhys looked back at HUgo and rolled his eyes before exiting the office. This had gone from bad to worse and he hadn't even been fired. 

' _God help me..._ ' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time doing anything with Hugo myself. So I hope I did a good job? Please let me know how I can improve!


End file.
